Shit!
by Hydrilla
Summary: Bagi Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha hanya akan membuatnya mengingat kenangan buruk dan mendapat kesialan saja. Lalu, bagaimana jika ia harus mewawancarai Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu? / "Aku tahu ini menyebalkan. Tapi, aku ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." / "Satu ciuman untuk satu pertanyaan. Ya, atau tidak sama sekali." / "Sialan!" / AU, OOC, Badwords. RnR? :)


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SHIT!**_

_**Dipersembahkan untuk para Savers yang sedang bahagia. OTP KITA CANON YEEEEE #nak**_

_**AU, Typo(s), OOC, fluff, etc!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**-oOo-**_

"Shit!"

Sakura Haruno tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan umpatannya. Ia melemparkan kertas-kertas yang diberikan Mr. Hatake padanya. Rambutnya yang panjang sudah kusut karena ia jambaki. Kacamatanya terpelanting ke sofa ruang klub jurnalistik.

"Aku nggak bisa, aku nggak bisa, aku nggak bisa!"

Kalimat itu terus berulang-ulang ia ucapkan. Ia mondar-mandir ke sana-ke mari sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia menghadap pria awal empatpuluhan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memaksa.

"Dengar, Mr. Hatake yang terhormat, aku nggak mau terlibat apapun dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Aku punya cukup banyak pengalaman buruk dengannya dan dia itu pembawa sial untukku. Jadi, kesimpulannya, aku nggak mau." Sakura nyerocos tentang alasan kenapa ia menolak tawaran guru tersebut.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Sakura yang menjadi ketua klub jurnalistik sekolahnya mendapati pembimbingnya, Kakashi Hatake datang. Tak seperti biasanya, lelaki itu menyempatkan diri bertemu dengan Sakura dan—tujuannya? Ia meminta Sakura untuk mewawancarai Sasuke Uchiha, ketua tim basket yang beberapa kali membawa nama sekolah memenangkan kejuaraan.

Hampir satu sekolah tahu bahwa Sakura Haruno tidak memiliki relasi yang baik dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka kerap ditemui saling mengejek atau membuang muka. _Mereka _tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu di antara mereka, tapi yang jelas, mereka sudah kenal sejak sekolah menengah pertama.

"Oh, ayolah, Haruno. Kau paling bisa diandalkan soal ini." Kakashi menggaruk rambutnya malas. Ia sudah tahu kekeraskepalaan muridnya yang satu itu.

"Dengar, Pak Guru bisa menyuruh _yang lain. _Jurnalis sekolah bukan hanya aku!" Sakura berkacak pinggang. Ia sudah ingin emosi sekarang.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau yang sedang tidak ada jadwal liputan minggu ini. Majalah sekolah akan terbit seminggu lagi!" Kakashi berdiri. "Kau yang paling bisa diandalkan tentang ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan alasan konyolmu dan kutunggu file wawancara _itu_ di mejaku tiga hari lagi."

"Sial!"

Sakura ingin sekali berteriak. Wawancara dengan Sasuke? Yang benar saja!

Sakura tahu Sasuke Uchiha itu populer. Pria brengsek itu bahkan menang angket cowok paling diincar sekota dua tahun berturut-turut yang diadakan oleh perkumpulan remaja kota tempatnya tinggal. Apalagi Sasuke jadi atlet basket yang membuat ketenaran lelaki itu makin meningkat.

_Bloody hell! _Memangnya Sakura peduli dengan semua itu?!

Ia _benci_ orang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Pria itu sudah mengusik ketenangan hidupnya sejak ia SMP. Padahal, dulu ia sangat menyukai pemuda tersebut. Banyak hal menyebalkan dan kesialan yang ia dapat dari lelaki itu hingga membuat hidupnya tak nyaman.

Yang jelas, ia benci Sasuke Uchiha!

**-oOo-**

"Kupikir ini hari sial, Ino."

Sakura mengela napas dan menggelangsurkan tubuhnya di meja kantin. Ino Yamanaka yang memakan saladnya mengangkat alis, bingung dengan emosi sahabatnya yang berubah-ubah setiap menit. Setahu Ino, tadi pagi Sakura ceria sekali karena berhasil mendapatkan waktu untuk wawancara dengan salah satu anggota dewan dua minggu lagi.

"Ada apa, _Forehead?" _

Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap Ino dengan cemas di balik kacamatanya. "Aku disuruh Mr. Hatake untuk mewawancari si Brengsek itu. Kau tahu siapa maksudku."

"Benarkah?" Ino menyahut sambil memakan seladanya. "Bukankah itu bagus? Kau bisa wawancara dengan cowok paling diincar sekota?"

"Tidak se_simple _itu, Ino." Sakura meminum _strawberry milkshake_nya. "Aku tahu majalah sekolah kita selalu mengekspos sosok-sosok _brilliant _di sekolah kita. Tapi, kenapa harus Uchiha? Maksudku, ayolah. Ada Shikamaru yang jenius, Kiba dengan kecintaannya pada anjing, Gaara yang jago main basket dan melukis dengan pasir. Kenapa _harus_ dia?"

"Shika sudah pernah kauekspos kalau kau lupa," Ino mengingatkan. "Malah lucu kalau orang sepopuler Sasuke nggak terekspos, kau tahu?"

"Apa kau lupa?" Sakura memukul meja. "Di SMP, hubungan _kami _baik-baik saja sampai kejadian _itu. _Karena baru pertama kali, _dia _kumaafkan. Tapi apa selanjutnya, hah?! Aku benci dia!"

Sakura masih mengingatnya. Saat kelas dua SMP, hubungan _mereka_ tidak terlalu buruk. Mereka masih berteman secara normal. Waktu itu, Sakura mendapat undangan pesta ulang tahun Sasuke. Pria itu bilang _dress code_nya adalah _ala Halloween. _Sakura sudah berusaha maksimal untuk mempersiapkan kostumnya agar ia tak malu datang ke pesta Sasuke yang dirayakan dengan meriah.

Dan ternyata apa? _Dress code Halloween _itu hanyalah bohong! Tidak ada kostum _mummy, zombie, _atau kostum-kostum ala _dunia kegelapan _lainnya. Semuanya memakai pakaian _casual _sedangkan Sakura, memakai pakaian Si Tudung Merah dengan _make-up _yang sengaja diseramkan. Alhasil, ia pulang dengan malu dan hampir menangis. Esoknya, ia diejek habis-habis karena hal itu.

Tidak berhenti di sana. Sasuke yang memang sudah populer sejak sekolah dasar tiba-tiba saja bertingkah menyebalkan. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja sering mengikutinya, menggodanya, bahkan membuat Sakura tidak fokus belajar. Kala itu, ia yang menyukai Sasuke tak mempermasalahkannya.

Tapi, gara-gara ia terbuai dengan perhatian yang diberikan Sasuke, peringkatnya turun. Mengejutkannya lagi, justru peringkat Sasuke yang naik. Ia dimarahi orang tuanya. Gadis-gadis di sekolahnya menganggap Sakura murahan dan gampang sekali dimanfaatkan. Ia marah dan kesal dengan Sasuke. Sakura memilih menghindar dan melupakan rasa sukanya dengan Sasuke karena sakit hati. Ia _merasa _dimanfaatkan.

Semakin Sakura pergi dengan rasa kesalnya dengan pemuda itu, Sasuke malah bertingkah menyebalkan padanya. Berbicara kasar, menginjak bukunya saat ia terjatuh, dan segala hal lain yang membuat emosi Sakura naik.

Bahkan saat Sakura pikir ia akan mendapatkan kehidupan tenang di SMA karena tidak bersama Sasuke, ternyata ia salah besar! Sasuke juga bersekolah di sini dan setelah Sakura berusaha mati-matian untuk menghindari lelaki itu, dengan mudahnya gurunya menyuruh mewawancari pria sialan itu? Yang benar saja!

"Nona Haruno, kau masih menyukainya, ya?" Ino berucap dengan asal. Menurutnya, sahabatnya itu terlalu berlebihan menanggapi kenakalan remaja cowok di masa adolensi seperti itu.

"Apa?! Itu nggak banget, Ino!" Sakura menggebrak meja, menjawab dengan emosi. "Aku nggak suka sama dia! Sedikitpun!"

Ino memutar bola mata. "Lalu kenapa kau nggak mewawancarainya? Tunjukkan profesionalitasmu. Apa kau nggak malu bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini? Padahal kau sudah dipercaya untuk mewawancarai anggota dewan begitu."

"Kau—" Sakura menggeram. "—sial! Kau memang paling ahli memanipulasi."

Ino Yamanaka menyeringai.

**-oOo-**

"Aku tahu ini menyebalkan karena aku mengganggu waktu latihanmu, begitu pula _ini _yang mengganggu jam bersantaiku. Tapi, aku ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Sakura duduk di bangku depan Sasuke yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya. Pemuda itu mengacuhkannya, dan Sakura masih menahan kekesalan. Ia tahu, berbicara dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang bebal tidaklah mudah. Tapi, ia harus bersabar sebelum mendapat semprotan dari Kakashi Hatake karena tidak bisa melaksanakan tugas.

"Mari buat ini mudah, Uchiha." Sakura mengela napas. "Aku Sakura Haruno, dari klub jurnalistik akan mewawancaraimu untuk majalah sekolah."

Sasuke masih tidak memerhatikannya dan sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Aku tahu, biodatamu sudah tersebar luas di internet, jadi, aku akan mengambilnya dari sana. Kau nggak perlu repot menjawab hal seperti itu." Sakura membuka _notes_nya. "Pertanyaan pertama, kudengar kau dan timmu memenangkan kejuaraan basket antar SMA sekota ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Hn."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Sakura hampir naik pitam. Ia akan melemparkan _notes_nya jika saja ia tidak ingat untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Seriuslah Uchiha!" Sakura menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Pertanyaan kedua, bagaimana strategimu untuk memenangkan kejuaraan itu? Yang kutahu, lawan kali ini sangat kuat."

"Hn."

"Cukup sudah!"

Sakura membanting _notes_nya. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau sangat menyebalkan tapi bisakah kau sedikit kerjasama?! Aku juga nggak sudi disuruh mewawancaraimu seperti ini mengingat hubungan kita yang nggak ada baik-baiknya!"

Sasuke hanya memandang datar Sakura yang masih terus mengoceh.

"Tapi aku hanya diberi _deadline _tiga hari untuk membuat artikel tentang dirimu, Sialan! Jadi, mau nggak mau aku harus melakukannya. Jadi, bisa kau sedikit saja kerja sama dengan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku?!"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "_Café _Luna Rosa, pukul tujuh malam. Datang, atau lupakan tentang wawancara bodohmu."

Dan dengan tanpa bersalahnya, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang kehilangan kata-kata.

_Sasuke Uchiha Sialaaaan!_

**-oOo-**

Di sinilah Sakura Haruno sekarang. Berdiri kaku depan pintu masuk Café Luna Rosa. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh menit dan ia masih bimbang akan masuk atau tidak.

Sakura memakai gaun selutut berwarna merah muda berlengan pendek yang sederhana. Ia sengaja memilihnya. Bahkan ia berjaga-jaga menyiapkan pakaian lain jika ia salah kostum. Rambutnya yang panjang ia ikat _ponytail, _kacamatanya sudah berganti dengan _softlens _bening.

Ragu-ragu, ia memasuki café tersebut dan disambut dengan ingar-bingar musik _rock alternative. _Sedang ada pesta yang dilangsungkan dengan meriah. Sakura mengela napas lega karena ia tidak salah kostum kecuali sepatu _sneaker_nya yang tadi asal ia pakai.

Ia menatap sekeliling dan menemukan anggota-anggota klub basket dan _cheerleaders._ Mungkin mereka sedang melakukan perayaan atas kemenangan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakura merasa kikuk karena _well, _ia diberi tatapan layaknya tamu tak diundang. Ia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Maka dari itu, ia memilih memojok ke sudut ruangan sambil mengawasi kalau-kalau ia bisa bertemu Sasuke. Lama ia menunggu hingga setengah jam. Sakura merasa dipermainkan lagi. Ia baru saja akan melangkah untuk pergi meninggalkan pesta saat rei Gaara mengampirinya.

"Sendirian?" Pemuda itu bertanya.

"Yah, bisa dibilang demikian." Sakura mencibir. "Seseorang menyuruhku datang dan nyatanya apa? Ia sendiri tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya."

Gaara tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang ekspresif. Sejak awal masuk SMA, ia memang sudah _memerhatikan _gadis itu.

"Kurasa ini bukan tempatku. Aku nggak nyaman di sini. Jadi, sebaiknya aku pulang," imbuh Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar?" Gaara menawarkan.

"Umm—"Sakura memikirkan hal itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang Sakura. Gadis itu terlonjak karena kaget. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang memandang tajam ke arah Gaara.

Sakura berontak minta dilepaskan tapi Sasuke justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahkan, pemuda itu dengan sengaja mengulum daun telinga Sakura dihadapan Gaara dan membuat gadis itu kegelian.

"Dia pasangan_ku, _Rei. Dia datang untuk_ku_, dia milik_ku_. Menjauh darinya." Ia melepaskan pelukannya sambil tetap menandang tajam Gaara. "Dan, kau, ikut aku."

Sakura berjalan terhuyung-huyung karena Sasuke menyeretnya dengan langkah besar-besar. Cengkraman di tangannya sungguh erat. Rasanya pedih dan Sakura tidak suka dipaksa. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu dan Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Maumu apa, hah?!" Sakura berteriak di depan Sasuke. "Kau sudah melakukan tindak pelecehan dan apa-apaan itu tadi?! Milikmu?! Jangan bercanda!"

Sasuke menyengkram kedua bahu Sakura. "Aku serius."

"Heh." Sakura mendengus. "Apa kau lupa hubungan kita seperti apa?! Aku bahkan berpikir kita nggak lagi berteman! Aku masih ingat saat kau mempermalukanku, Uchiha! Nggak kusangka kamu sekejam itu! Aku jadi bahan ejekan berbulan-bulan, kau membuat peringkatku turun, bertingkah menyebalkan padaku! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa seenaknya, hah?!"

"Itu karena kau nggak datang di pesta _Halloween_ku!" Sasuke berteriak dengan keras.

"A-apa?!" Sakura merasa pendengarannya kurang baik. "Jangan konyol Uchiha! Aku tidak datang ke pesta _Halloween_mu saat itu karena aku sedang demam!"

"Persetan!" Sasuke mengumpat. "Teman-temanku bilang kau sangat manis waktu memakai kostum penyihir saat datang ke pesta Naruto. Sialnya aku nggak bisa datang waktu itu. Aku ingin melihatmu memakai kostum _Halloween _demi Tuhan! Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu datang memakai kostum _Halloween!" _

"U-Uchiha—" Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. "—Kau sinting!"

"Iya! Aku memang gila!" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. "Demi Tuhan Sakura! Aku nggak memanfaatkanmu untuk meraih peringkat pertama dan menurunkan peringkatmu! Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu karena bagiku kau manis sekali! Sungguh, aku nggak bermaksud seperti itu."

Sakura terdiam. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau membenciku karena itu. Aku berusaha untuk minta maaf tapi kau terus menghindariku. Itu membuatku marah dan bertingkah menyebalkan padamu. Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Aku nggak salah dengar, kan?" Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar _sangat tidak _Uchiha baginya. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku serius, Sakura." Sasuke memandang Sakura tepat di mata. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak SMP tapi kau terus menghindariku. Bahkan setelah kita SMA."

"Pfft—" Sakura menahan tawanya. "Candaan yang lucu sekali, Uchiha. _Sangat _lucu."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Gadis itu memalingkan muka, menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang seperti memojokkannya.

"Oke, aku menebak kau pasti sudah tahu perasaanku padamu, _dulu. _Dan itu nggak lucu sama sekali kalau kau mau mengerjaiku dengan ini." Sakura mulai serius.

"Perasaan… _apa? _Aku nggak tahu." Sasuke mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Aku nggak sedang bercanda atau mengerjaimu. Dan—_hei! _Perasaan _apa?" _

Wajah Sakura merona saat sadar ia mengungkit perasaannya terhadap Sasuke di _masa lalu. _"Lupakan."

"Nggak." Sasuke sepertinya sudah mulai menyadari sesuatu. "Kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Apa?!" Refleks Sakura berteriak. "Jangan bercanda! Aku nggak menyukaimu! Oke, sebenarnya, _dulu _aku menyukaimu."

"Oh, jadi benar kau menyukaiku?" Mata Sasuke berbinar layaknya anak kecil yang diberi balon.

"Itu _dulu_! Dulu! Sekarang, aku nggak menyukaimu! Sama sekali—hmpf!"

Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium Sakura, tepat di bibir. Membuat gadis itu tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Saat ciuman itu terlepas, wajah Sakura sudah merah seperti arbei.

"Nggak masalah." Sasuke menjawab ringan. "Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku _lagi," _ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

"Dalam mimpimu, Uchiha Sialan!"

**-oOo-**

Sakura memandang dongkol pada Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan nyaman tidur dipangkuannya. Ia menyentakkan Sasuke agar pemuda itu bangun. Ia kesal!

_Deadline _beritanya tinggal dua hari dan ia bahkan belum mewawancarai Sasuke sama sekali. Pemuda itu tampak malas menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan malah tidur di pangkuan gadis itu.

"Kau seriuslah sedikit, Uchiha! _Deadline_ku tinggal dua hari! Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" Serunya kesal.

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

"Uchiha, jang—"

"Sasuke."

"Baik-baik! Sasuke, tolong jawab pertanyaanku, ya?"

Sakura berusaha sabar dengan Sasuke yang menyebalkan. Setelah kejadian di café, Sasuke memang tidak bertingkah menyebalkan lagi. Melainkan menjadi _sangat _menyebalkan karena terus menggelendoti Sakura.

"Satu ciuman untuk satu pertanyaan," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Apa?! Kau gil—hnn!"

Seperti yang dilakukannya semalam, Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mencium Sakura hingga perkataan gadis itu terputus. Sakura memandang dengan kesal ke arah Sasuke meski wajahnya merona.

"Kau!" Sakura menggeram marah.

"Ya, atau tidak sama sekali," putus Sasuke mutlak.

"Dasar Uchiha Mesum Sialaaaannn!"

**END**

_A/N:_

_Yoyoi, saya kembali lagi bawa oneshot buat savers yang berbahagia karena OTP canon 8D _

_Sayang, otepe saya yang ItaKyuu gabakal kenen #iyalah. Maaf daku shipper pair crack juga wwww._

_Udahlah gatau ini bikin apa, absurd dan gaje banget kan ya? OOC banget lagi orz. Ini pasti banyak typos :'( _

_Soal judul, seperti biasa, saya selalu stuck disitu :"(_

_Oh ya, saya ada bbm buat anak-anak ffn, lho. Ini pinnya: __**7D0F8779 **__(warning: saya __**demen **__banget ngericuhin RU. Beware yaa :""") Atau kalau mau di invite juga silakan tulis pinnya :D_

_Maafin buat semua kesalahan di fanfic ini yak (jangan sungkan ingatkan saya soal typo, misstype, dll, ok?)_

_Makasih yang udah mau baca :*_

_Wanna __**review?**_

_Salam hangat,_

—_Hydrilla :)_


End file.
